


like what you see?

by wvlfqveen



Series: chairman meow the matchmaker [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Asexual Raphael, M/M, why is there always clubbing in my fics- an ongoing saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: Simon was working through his second rum and coke when he realized he was being watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! i promised simon/raphael so here it is!!
> 
> so i saw a screencap from one of the latest episodes where raphael said he's not interested sex WHILE i was writing this and i scrambled to take it to a less nsfw direction bc i was like..... A S E X U A L raphael
> 
> problem is im actually not on the ace spectrum at all. while i know each person is different and likes different things i really hope i didnt fuck that part of his characterization up. if you're asexual please tell me if something is off!!!!! i'd really like to fix it!!!
> 
> anyway..chairman meow is not that much of a meddler in this but i dont think anyone cares right? right
> 
> p.s. my clizzy thing completely flopped.....which im pretty sad about...so i hope people enjoy this at least
> 
> EDIT, 5/5/2017: okay so i've made some minor edits bc i've been told it sounded like i reduced simon's and raphael's identities to stereotypical things (bar mitzvah and quinceanera respectively) which i never intended to do, so i've changed that paragraph. i am very very sorry.

Simon was working through his second rum and coke when he realized he was being watched.

He blinked, pushing back a stray curl from his forehead. Clary was beside him at the bar, talking closely with Izzy, Jace and Meliorn on their other side. Alec and Magnus were somewhere in the club, talking to the owners, who Magnus knew from who knows where.

Maia appeared on his right, climbing up on the stool. “Hey,” she shouted over the music, bumping their shoulders together. She flagged down the bartender to order for herself.

Simon nodded at her distractedly and looked around. He was sure he wasn’t imagining it, but just as he was about to give up, deeming the place too crowded and dark for _anyone_ to be staring at him, of all people, he made eye contact with someone.

They were lounging at one of the couches at the back of the club, right across from the bar and overlooking the dancefloor. Simon couldn’t see that much from here, but he was pretty sure they were _really_ good looking, dressed in a black button down and black jeans, their hair very dark, even under the lights of the club. They didn’t break eye contact.

Simon cleared his throat and turned around just as Maia sat back down on her stool, drink in hand. His cheeks felt hot. He must have been making some kind of expression because her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“What’s up, Simon?”

He glanced back towards the couch. They were looking away but as Simon stared they turned their head and spotted him right away, like they had felt his stare. They tilted their head and smirked. Simon looked away again, cheeks burning.

Maia had seen the exchange, having followed his gaze. She turned back to him, grinning, and punched his arm.

“Ow!” She could really throw a punch.

“Get it, Si!,” she cheered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Simon said, taking a generous sip of his drink. Maia gave him an exasperated look.

“Oh please, you were _definitely_ being checked out.” She looked that way again. “Oh look, they know Magnus.”

Simon’s head whipped to that direction so fast he almost got whiplash. Sure enough, Magnus had slid onto the seat beside them, talking to them animatedly. Alec sat on the person’s other side, facial expression neutral.

He licked his lips and looked back at Maia. “I don’t know, Maia. Maybe they’re straight.”

Maia looked at him incredulously. “Simon. Magnus has about -5 straight friends.”

Simon narrowed his eyes, just to be annoying. “That’s not possible.”

Maia punched him in the arm, predictably. Simon flailed, nearly spilling his drink.

“Ouch! So violent,” he complained. Maia rolled her eyes.

“Just go talk to him, man, what do you have to lose?”

“What’s happening?,” Jace asked, putting his arms around Simon’s and Maia’s shoulders. Simon gave Maia a warning look. He’d never hear the end of it with Jace.

Maia grinned, expression downright evil. “Simon is being checked out by the hottie sitting over there with Magnus and Alec.” She nodded in their direction.

Jace followed her gaze. He raised his eyebrows. “Not really my type, the whole goth-looking thing they have going on but,” he slapped Simon’s shoulder “not bad, Simon. Go get it.”

“That’s what I said!,” Maia enthused. Simon finished his drink and let his head rest on his arms on the counter.

“I’m not doing this,” he mumbled.

Jace heard him anyway. “Shut up, yes you are. When was the last time you got laid?”

“We can’t all be you,” Simon said defensively, raising his head to glare at him.

Jace shrugged. “True. But you still need to get some.”

“If you want,” Maia added. “Do you?”

“I,” he looked back towards the couch. Magnus and Alec were still there, and as he watched, the person that had been checking him out smiled at something Magnus must have said, shaking their head. Simon swallowed.

“I’d like to explore that possibility,” he confessed, turning back to his friends.

“Nerd,” Clary said, slipping into their huddle. Izzy followed.

“ _Et tu, Brutus_?,” Simon said dramatically, clutching his chest. Clary snorted at him.

“What are we talking about?,” Izzy asked, hugging Maia sideways.

“Where did Meliorn go?,” Maia asked.

“He’s somewhere around here dancing,” Clary said.

“We’re trying to get Simon laid,” Jace informed them. “You see that goth dude sitting at that couch right across from us?”

They all looked, in the most obvious way possible. Simon glanced at the couch to make sure they weren’t looking.

“Stop looking!,” he hissed. Or more shout-hissed. Was that even a thing? Whatever.

“Oh, that’s Raphael!,” Izzy said. “I met him at Magnus and Alec’s housewarming party.”

Simon blinked. “How come I didn’t see him?”

“You spent half of the party trying to chat up Chairman Meow after you drank like five of those cocktails Gretel made and the second half in the washroom,” Maia reminded him.

“Shut up!,” he said, cheeks burning as his friends laughed. “I really thought it was a person. I’m like 200% sure Gretel slipped something in my drink.”

Jace snorted. “No, buddy, you’re just that weird.”

Simon punched him in the side. To his total dismay, it was rock-solid, and Jace didn’t even flinch.

God, Simon really hated him sometimes.

“You should go talk to him, Simon,” Clary said. “What do you have to lose?”

“That’s what I said!,” Maia enthused again, throwing her hands in the air.

Jace shoved him off the stool, like the rude caveman he was, and pushed him in Raphael’s direction. “We have absolute faith in your nerdy wooing skills,” he encouraged. Simon flipped him off.

He took a deep breath and tried to take a step, but he was stuck to the dancefloor, chest tightening.

A small hand slipped up his back soothingly. Clary appeared in his line of vision.

“Simon,” she said kindly. “You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Simon said hurriedly. It was the truth after all; Raphael was really good looking and just how often did that happen to Simon? “But...look at him Clary. There’s no way I’m his type.”

“Simon Lewis,” Clary said sharply, eyes glinting dangerously. She was like, a foot shorter than Simon but he still felt the urge to step back from her. “You’re a perfectly nice, smart, and good-looking guy. Yeah, you’re a nerd,” Clary added, ignoring Simon’s grimace “but that’s what makes you _Simon_ and if Raphael isn’t cool with that he can kiss your ass.” She frowned, thoughtful. “Well I guess you'd be into that.”

“Clary!”

She grinned up at him. “Go get him, Si. If he gives you trouble I’ll beat him up.”

“Thanks,” he said, and meant it. She clapped him on the back and pushed him off.

He made his way through the dance floor, muttering apologies as he elbowed his way through the sweaty, dancing crowd, and before he knew it he was climbing the few steps up to the couches and making his way over to Raphael. Magnus and Alec were still there, and Alec was the first to spot him.

“Oh, hey Simon,” he called out. Magnus and Raphael looked up.

“Hey guys,” he said. He cleared his throat. “I just spotted you and thought I’d come and say hello.”

Raphael smirked at him, seeing right through his excuse. Simon was pretty sure his cheeks were about to burst into flames with all the blushing they kept doing.

“Hi Simon,” Magnus greeted. “Sit down with us,” he said, nodding to the seat beside Alec. Simon was grateful for the physical barrier between him and Raphael.

Kinda.

“When did you get here?,” Alec asked.

“About a couple of hours ago or so. Maia just arrived, too.”

“Oh good,” Magnus said. “Simon, this is a long-time friend of mine, Raphael Santiago. Raphael, this is Simon Lewis, Clary’s best friend.”

“Pleasure,” Raphael said, voice low. Simon’s mouth suddenly felt dry. He should have grabbed another drink.

“Same, man,” he said gracelessly, fidgeting in his seat. Magnus’ eyes narrowed suspiciously. Simon gave him a wide-eyed look and tried to convey exactly what he was doing here.

Magnus, bless his intuitive, bisexual heart, understood. “Well, we should go say hi to Maia. I’ll talk to you later, Raphael, yeah?”

“Yes, _papá_ ,” Raphael deadpanned. Simon snickered. Raphael glanced over at him and winked.

Magnus gave Raphael a weird look. “Shut up. Let’s go Alexander.”

Alec waved at Simon and followed Magnus down into the dance floor. Raphael turned his large, dark eyes on him and slid a little closer to Simon.

“So, Simon,” he started, his lips spreading into a smile. “Can I get you something to drink?”

* * *

 

And everything after that was...a blur.

Well not really. Simon remembered how he and Raphael talked and talked about everything because it was surprising considering how awkward it had been at first. Raphael was... he was quiet, and not much of a talker, and one look at his face and his attire and general attitude and someone would think he was terrifying (like, Simon himself) but they had warmed up to each other pretty fast after Simon started talking about his general embarrassing existence and Raphael told him all about his sort-of-emo phase in high school, around the time Magnus had befriended him. He had only laughed, the line of his throat long and tempting when he threw his head back, perfect teeth gleaming, when Simon had sassed him by wondering out loud if his emo phase had ever ended.

But he had no idea how they ended up dancing.

For one, Simon was an absolutely terrible, _terrible_ dancer, a fact all of his friends could confirm based on first-hand experience, and the more nervous he was, the more terrible he got.

Raphael tolerated his dancing for a few minutes, looking ready to laugh at him at any moment, and finally caught him by his hips just as the song changed.

“You always dance like this?”

“You always this nice?,” Simon fired back. Raphael raised a perfect dark eyebrow.

Was it weird to think of a guy’s eyebrow as perfect? Too late.

Raphael reeled him in closer, hips bumping. Simon swallowed.

“No,” Raphael said, lips close to his ear. Simon shivered, and let himself be guided by the hands on his hips and dark eyes on his.

***

They were interrupted a couple of songs later, someone Simon didn’t know bending down to talk into Raphael’s ear. Raphael’s face darkened but he nodded at the person that had interrupted them, and they disappeared back into the crowd again.

“I have to go,” Raphael said. Simon couldn’t really tell above the noise, but he was pretty sure (and definitely hoping) that Raphael sounded disappointed.

“Oh,” Simon said. “Okay.”

“Sorry,” Raphael said. He still hadn’t let go of Simon’s hips, and Simon only got a warning look at his lips before they were kissing, hot and heavy.

Simon’s skin was on fire. He plastered himself even closer to Raphael and held on by his shoulders, wide and strong under his palms. Raphael tasted like vodka, which should have been gross, but Simon only moaned and kissed him harder.

He didn’t really know who pulled back first. They stood forehead to forehead for a long moment, breathing together, and then Raphael took a deep breath and left with a last lingering look at Simon.

Simon touched his lower lip.

He really needed a drink.

And a cold shower.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” an annoying, familiar voice said in his ear the next morning.

Simon swatted blindly at the voice and the bed dipped as Jace moved away.

“Rude,” he said.

“What are you doing in my house?”

“Double rude,” he said, flopping next to Simon. He really didn’t know why Jace was so comfortable with him. They’d only known each other for a couple of months, ever since Clary and Izzy started dating.

He was like a very annoying cat, minus the shedding. Honestly, sometimes Simon thought he would prefer the shedding.

He blinked his eyes open, head still smushed into the pillow. Jace was staring at him from the other side of the bed, face resting on his palm, elbow bent.

He turned on his back with a groan.

“That’s the spirit,” Jace deadpanned.

“What do you _want_?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Jace said, sounding so incredulous Simon looked up at him. “Did you forget what today is?”

“Sunday? A day off from school? One day where I don’t have to deal with your shit?”

Jace _tsk_ ed. “It’s Chairman’s birthday, you dick.”

Simon froze in his incredulity, then closed his eyes with a groan. “Get out of my room.”

“It’s a very important day, Simon.”

Simon sat up so fast he got dizzy but ignored it in favor of glaring at Jace.

Jace stared at back him.

“You woke me up at- what time is it?”

“Around 9,” Jace said nonchalantly, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Simon stared down at him. “You woke me up at _9 am_ after a night out because of a _cat’s birthday_?”

Jace smiled innocently at him. Simon stared at him, waiting for him to yell “SIKE!” or something, but he just kept smiling at him.

Simon huffed and grabbed his glasses from his nightstand to give his eyes a break from his contacts before slipping off the bed. He fluffed his pillow, pretending he was trying to set it straight for a moment, then smacked Jace in the face with it. He spluttered, indignant Simon had gotten the best of him, and Simon left the room quickly, unwilling to test his luck. He went into the bathroom first to do his daily routine (Magnus had gotten him hooked on these skin products he had gotten last time he had travelled to South Korea for Fashion Week) and brush his teeth.

When he emerged, he poked his head into the living room. Clary and Maia were there, playing Mario Kart.

“Good morning,” he said, stepping into the living room. He dropped a kiss on both of the girls’ foreheads, receiving an air kiss from Clary and a distracted kick from Maia, and went into the kitchen to get some toast and apple juice. He didn’t think he could stomach anything more.

“You ready for tonight?,” Clary asked him, just as Jace walked into the living room. He dropped onto the couch next to Clary and jostled her on purpose. Clary elbowed him without looking away from the screen.

“Sure,” Simon said, chewing on his toast. “Alec tolerates me now. It should be fun.”

Maia snorted. Clary shook her head.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jace said, in an overly nonchalant tone that made Simon instantly suspicious. “Raphael is gonna be there.”

Simon inhaled a piece of toast down the wrong way. He choked.

* * *

 

He only managed to get through the day and actually get ready thanks to Clary and Maia, both girls calming him down and helping him choose an outfit (tight black jeans and a dark green button down that apparently brought out the golden flecks in his eyes, according to Clary). Jace disappeared early; Izzy had called him and yelled at him until he had no choice but to go help with the preparations.

“Simon,” Clary said as she watched him check his outfit in the mirror for the 400th time. She and Maia were ready, too, Maia having gone home earlier to change. Clary wore a super-nice, short blue dress that flared out under her waist and Maia wore a deep purple, tight dress.

“Have I told you both how beautiful you are tonight?”

Both girls gave him twin exasperated looks. “Simon,” Clary repeated. “He’s just a guy.”

“A good looking guy that’s totally into me for some reason even though he’s miles out of my league,” Simon corrected, grumbling. Maia rolled her eyes.

“He’s not out of your league, obviously, if his tongue down your throat was any indication.”

Simon broke off his staredown with his reflection to stare at her wide-eyed. “We didn’t get _that_ far.”

Maia wiggled her eyebrows. “You will. Just not anywhere near Magnus’ house, if you can. He’s really picky about his furniture.”

Simon sat down on his bed heavily. “Please tell me there will be alcohol at this party.”

“Honey, Magnus and Izzy are throwing it,” Clary reminded him, like it was answer enough. It kinda was.

“But do you really think alcohol is the best solution?,” Maia said, uncharacteristically solemn.

He squinted at her. “Do I really think getting so drunk I don’t remember anything the next day is preferable to me soberly remembering exactly how hard I embarrassed -because I will, inevitably- myself in front of the hottest guy to ever pay attention to me _first_?”

Maia and Clary stared at him, expressions completely deadpan. “Are you done?,” Maia checked. She didn’t wait for his reply. “You did fine last night, Simon. Why should it be any different tonight?”

Clary nodded. “Yeah, what could go wrong?”

* * *

 _Famous last words_ , Simon thought mournfully later that night.

Magnus and Alec’s house, a big, charming brownstone in one of Brooklyn’s quietest neighbourhoods, was packed. Simon, Clary, and Maia had gotten here only a couple hours ago, but he had already lost them, and he had yet to see Raphael.

Not that he could see much over this guy’s shoulder anyway.

“Soo babe,” he continued, slurring his words a bit, “are you having fun?”

Simon grimaced and pretended to sip his drink. “I would have more fun if I could find my boyfriend,” he blurted out.

The guy snorted. He wasn’t ugly but Simon was not the least attracted to him. “Darling, you don’t need a boyfriend,” he said, laying a hand on Simon’s arm.

Simon could have sworn the sirens from _Kill Bill_ were echoing in his ears. “I appreciate the offer,” he said through gritted teeth, shaking him off as gently as he could “but I gotta go find my-”

“There you are!,” a familiar, low voice said to his left. Simon turned, and only had a second to confirm that it was Raphael before he leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Simon stood there, stunned, but thankfully, Raphael knew what he was doing. He broke away from Simon and slipped a strong arm around his waist. “Who’s this, Si?”

Simon cleared his throat. “Uh-”

“Who are you?,” the drunk guy said, looking at Raphael through narrowed eyes.

Raphael stared at him. There was something dark in his expression that made Simon shiver. Raphael’s hand tightened on his hip. “I’m Simon’s boyfriend.”

The drunk guy stared at Raphael then Simon incredulously for a moment, and on the first show of wisdom for the night, decided to leave. He turned around and disappeared through the crowd.

Raphael didn’t move his arm, but he turned to face Simon. “Sorry, I kind of attacked you. Magnus saw you and told me to come rescue you.”

Simon snorted, finding his voice again. “My hero,” he deadpanned. Raphael’s lips twitched at the corners.

“Sorry I left so quickly last night,” he said, face more serious. “Family emergency.”

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize,” Simon said, courageously slipping his own arm around Raphael’s waist. “I understand.”

Raphael gave him that half-smile again.

Simon, emboldened, cleared his throat. “So, uh, come here often?”

Raphael laughed, and suddenly it was that easy again.

* * *

 

“Won’t Magnus be - _ah_ \- pissed that we’re - _shit-_ hooking up in his house?”

They were in Magnus and Alec’s impeccable, shiny bathroom, Simon’s back to the door. Raphael was busy sucking what was bound to be a huge hickey at the base of Simon’s throat but he popped off to stare at Simon.

“Never mention Magnus while we’re making out ever again,” Raphael said.

Simon blinked at him. Never again?

As in...this would happen again?

Raphael must have understood what Simon was thinking because his cheeks went red, which was kind of really adorable. He cleared his throat. “Look, this is payback for something I can't even talk about out loud. And if I was a real dick, we would be doing this on their bed.”

Simon’s brain short-circuited at the mental image. Raphael’s eyes darkened at whatever he saw on Simon’s face, and then they were kissing again and Simon promptly forgot about Magnus and his inevitable wrath.

***

One bathroom make out session later, Simon came out of the washroom feeling like a teenager again. Raphael didn’t even bother waiting a moment, just followed Simon right out. Nobody paid any attention to them, but still Simon’s cheeks pinked.

A meow made him look down just as he was making his way to the stairs. Chairman Meow sat in front of him, looking up at him like he knew exactly what he had done.

Okay, maybe not, but Simon was kind of paranoid about Magnus finding out so he squinted down at Chairman until he meowed again. He squatted down to pet him.

“You’re kinda cute,” he told the cat, scratching him under his chin. The cat’s eyes narrowed to slits which made Simon kind of proud; cats usually didn’t like him.

Chairman, apparently satisfied, moved away from Simon and right to Raphael. He squatted down, too, to pet him a little and Chairman rewarded him by rubbing against his leg and leaving a significant amount of hair behind. Raphael stood up quickly and scowled.

“Thanks for that,” he told the cat. Simon snickered. Raphael mock-glared at him. The cat slinked away.

He didn’t know what it was; the euphoria of what they had done, the little alcohol in his system maybe, but as Raphael continued to scowl at him Simon’s giggles just got stronger. He stood up and leaned against the wall, still laughing.

Raphael’s face changed as he watched him laugh. Simon couldn’t really decipher it but it made his laugh trail off. They stared at each other.

Raphael stepped closer to him. “Can I have your number?”

Simon blinked at him. Raphael licked his lips and looked away.

“Wait, don’t answer that. You need to know something about me first just in case me kissing you gave you any ideas. I’m asexual. I don’t mind kissing; I like it, especially with people I’m really interested in, but...I don’t do sex.”

“Okay,” Simon said.

Raphael finally looked up at him. “So... you’d still like to go on a date with me?”

Simon’s mouth dropped open. “A date?,” he questioned. For some reason that made him blush more than the kissing.

Raphael stared at him. “Did me kissing you completely short-circuit that brain of yours or-”

Simon slapped him on the arm. “Dick.”

Raphael smiled cautiously at him. Simon didn’t let go of his hand.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Simon reassured him.

Raphael raised his eyebrows. “I know.”

Simon just smiled. “So, how about that phone number?”

Raphael reached into the pocket of his slacks and took his phone out, unlocking it before handing it to Simon. He added his phone number (with the kissy emoji for good measure) and sent himself a text. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and handed Raphael’s phone back.

“Done,” he said. Raphael looked down at the emoji and huffed through his nose. He tucked it back in pocket.

“Fucking finally,” a voice groaned to their right. They both jumped.

Magnus was standing a little ways down the stairwell, holding a martini glass and grinning up at them.

“How long have you been fucking standing there?,” Raphael asked.

Magnus walked the rest of the way up. “Language, young man,” he told Raphael, even though they really weren’t that far apart in age. He looked at Simon’s neck. “Nice hickey.”

Simon’s hand flew up to his neck instinctively. Magnus’ eyes glittered with amusement.

Raphael pursed his lips. “I’d like some privacy here.”

“This is my house,” Magnus reminded him. “But I’ll leave you to it. Congratulations,” he said, and kissed both of them on each cheek before taking the stairs down again. Chairman followed him.

Raphael turned back to him. Simon licked his lips.

“Privacy, huh?”

Raphael’s grin was full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> as always leave me feedback or kudos!!!! thank you for reading
> 
> you can follow me and scream at me on twitter at @andrvmaches


End file.
